


Battle Between

by gryvon



Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-09
Updated: 2007-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimmjow was a creature of battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Between

"Hey, watch where you're swinging that shit!"

Ichigo grinned and just barely missed hitting Grimmjow in the face with his zanpakuto. The Hollow on the other side of Grimmjow shattered, spraying particles of… whatever it was Hollows were made of onto the surrounding creatures. The remaining Hollows shifted in agitation, the distraction of their fellow only seeming to increase their bloodlust.

If they weren't trying to kill him, Grimmjow would have been impressed. Still, there was a part of him that just got more wound up each time the Hollows growled. Danger was a taste spreading thick over his tongue and he glanced sideways at Ichigo, wondering briefly if he had a moment to share it. Ichigo would taste the same, he knew. Much as the boy tried to hide it, his Hollow side still affected him and it was in battles like this where he shined.

"Watch your ass, Grimmy."

Grimmjow destroyed the Hollow charging him with a backfist, not even bothering to look as the creature faded to oblivion. "Don't call me that, Strawberry!" He shouted instead, stepping into Ichigo's personal space.

For a moment, their eyes met and with it their egos. Ichigo stepped up to him, opening his mouth to say something nasty. Off in the distance Orihime was shouting at them - probably telling them not to fight - before her own group of Hollows distracted her. In his mind he could already imagine the pleasure he'd get from kicking Ichigo's ass, proving again which one of them really was the strongest. The look in Ichigo's eyes was a reflection of his own.

A fist crashed down where they both had been, and the impending fight between them dissipated as they sprang in opposite directions. Five more Hollows died before Grimmjow spotted the Shinigami again, black metal cutting through the Hollows with ease.

Shaking his head, Grimmjow decided he'd be nice, for once, and let Ichigo's little nickname for him slide just this once. He'd take it out on Ichigo later, when they were the only Hollows around and he had Ichigo pinned beneath him on their bed.

A dozen more Hollows bounded towards them through the trees and Grimmjow could only grin wider.

"I can't believe I turned against Aizen for this shit."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [blog](http://jennahale.com) and [writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
